


Ocean Love

by Asellus



Series: Bros Before Hoes [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mer!Prompto, Mermaid Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellus/pseuds/Asellus
Summary: Noctis catches a very special 'fish' one day and can't help but become fascinated—and fall in love with—the beautiful merman.They date, they touch and they bang.





	Ocean Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of May but i needed to do this for Mermay since i love Mermaid AU's and this is kinda a gift because i haven't written smut in years. Trying to get back into it.
> 
> Enjoy, if it's not too awkward!

The first time they met each other wasn't exactly a glorious occasion. It was messy and just a bit bloody but thankfully none of it had left a scar on either of them.

 

Noctis had simply been out indulging in his favorite hobby; Fishing. Fishing was something his dad had taught him long ago and it helped calm his nerves, not to mention he just had a fascination with it. He was situated at Galdin Quay, further down the shore than his usual fishing spot but due to summer the beach was crowded causing him to haul his gear for a more secluded point. He ended up passing under a rock formation and had to climb a bit up a larger boulder close to the water before he found a silent spot, the slightly high edge above the water wasn't as close as he would like but fit what he needed.

 

He cast a line and caught a few of the typical fish here at Galdin idly wondering if his friend Ignis would cook some for him, entertaining the thought when he changed to a "chocobo bait" on his hook, tossing it out for a catch. He admired the waves of the sea—a crisp blue and almost turquoise color sloshing together, glittering under the sunlight. The heat from the sun was warm, only slightly uncomfortable but not enough for sunscreen if you asked Noctis; asking Ignis was another story. He caught a few glimpses of schools of fish swimming about, all kinds of dark colors excluding the vibrant orange/yellow large tail fin flashing by.

 

Wait, that wasn't normal.

 

Noctis had no time to dwell on the oddly colored, oddly large fish tail for much longer—his pole being yanked down towards the water almost took him with it. Gripping down on his fishing rod and stood up and dug his sneakers into the rock—frustrated for not wearing his boots with more grip. He clung to it like his life depended on this particular catch, reeling, swiveling and backing up further onto his perch to snag what might be his greatest achievement yet. Managing to hoist this thing up and procure it would be nothing short of an award, if only he could get his damn hands on it.

 

He didn't know how long he was fighting with the sea beast on the other end but his line couldn't take any more of it. In a desperate attempt, he gave an incredible amount of slack before throwing his body weight into the pull back, succeeding in yanking the fish out of the water. He wasn't expecting to land flat on his back—the rocks digging into an old injury—or to have said aquatic behemoth crash down on top of his body. The weight wasn't too uncomfortable but was surprising, especially with how long the fish was, squirming and flailing, a couple of elbows were jabbed into his chest and ribs.

 

But elbows made no sense. Noctis panicked and sat up as quickly as the flopping sea creature would let him, pressing his hands to the closest part of the fish he could—oh god why did it feel like someone's chest—he shoved it off of him to the side, groaning at the sharp pain in his lower back. Noctis gave himself just a moment to collect his bearings before, admittedly nervously, looking to what he had reeled it.

 

It was a man.

 

A man laid there next to him on the boulder with his hand clutched by the other close to his chest, a pained expression twisted onto his face, a slight pink color to the water rolling off of his hands. Noctis first noticed that the line from his discarded fishing pole leading to his closed hands, so he reached out to grab the man's wrist. He tried to pull his hands away to see if there had been any actual damage done when something thick and heavy barreled towards his left side—smacking him hard with a feeling akin to crashing flat into a wall as he was sent back into the rocks and rolling just twice with momentum. Noctis had been smacked in the face and gut before by plenty of fish—he knows what it feels like.

 

With a soft groan in pain and in increasing horror he raised his body onto his forearms to gaze at the "man" he drudged out of the sea. Through his now matted bangs Noctis was able to make out the long, thick bright orange and yellow tail attached to the man's hips. It wriggled and slid on the slick rocks, all of his extra fins were splayed out and shimmering in the light. Noctis froze, throat dry and eyes wide, sitting up further and moving his hair out the way of his face to better gawk at the  _merman_  he hooked on his line. He actually hooked a merman—a true fantasy sea creature—and he was here lying in pain next to him.

 

Shocked from his staring by the realization that he had hurt this man—uh, fish?—Noctis flushed in embarrassment and started making his way back over to the mer, hesitantly reaching out when the burn on his face from the earlier slap caused his hand to retreat. He was attempting to find his voice when the merman shifted in place giving him a small scare, pulling his closed fists away from his chest, the hook caught on his hand. Honestly speaking; Noctis expected worse. It was an injury, yes and there was blood but Noctis' mind conjured up something worthy of a gore film.

 

The hook had merely caught onto the merman's skin and he didn't see any puncture from the other side. Having been a child once and hurting himself plenty of times on these, it was probably just a poke, there wasn’t even much blood. The mer grabbed the end to pull it free in a jerking motion and Noctis on instinct lurched forward to grip his wrist and stop him from causing further damage. He managed to somehow dodge the swipe of the mer's tail this time though not without a soft yelp in alarm.

 

"I'm trying to help you!" he shouted.

 

There was a glare of pure hatred and another swing of a tail which made contact to Noctis' hip while the merman pulled away from him and started flopping and crawling his way to the edge of the rock. Noctis hissed at the force of the swing, knowing he would have some bruises forming the next day. He lifted his shirt and bit his lip at the scratches and large red marks on his body, doing his best to ignore the whimpering of the creature trying to get away from him. He made to lie on the ground and watch the merman dive into the sea, a glorious spectacle he would most likely never get to see again.

 

Instead, blue eyes glared intensely at him from the very edge of the rock, his body and tail perched in a way that was defensive. Noctis noted now the wild, yellow blond hair that swished about and stuck to the mer's skin from salt water. He pointed to the hook sticking out of his palm and his brows furrowed in pain and hatred. The mer then pointed to Noctis, his hand shaking just slightly as if it was hard to hold up. Noctis nodded a bit dumbly from his kneeling position on the boulder.

 

He choked out, "Yeah…I did that," suddenly feeling the guilt wash over him.

 

The mer stayed in place, only repeating his actions but he made a gesture of pulling the hook out and pointed back to Noctis. Noctis nodded once more and very gently moved closer, hands in the air to hopefully show he meant no harm.

 

Noctis was able to pull the hook free and he tossed the offending thing into his tackle box and ignored all of the glares the mer was sending his way. They were done but neither of them seemed to move, their eyes meeting and quickly glancing away, both sitting on the uncomfortable boulder, the merman gently prodding the small cut where the hook was in his hand.

 

"Thank you…I guess," was the first thing the merman had said. It startled Noctis something fierce.

 

"Uh…I…you're welcome?" Noctis stuttered, gawking again in disbelief.

 

The mer seemed to roll his eyes, "I mean, you put it there in the first place but thanks for staying and taking it out…"

 

"Of course, I-I didn't mean to do it—" the mer cut him off with a loud laugh.

 

"Yeah you did! You're a fisherman, hooking and eating us is what you do!"

 

Noctis shut his mouth at that. The mer was right and he was suddenly very aware of the pile of fish dotting in his cooler. When he tried to say anything else, the merman flicked his tail and shoved off into the water, Noctis scrambling to the edge to catch the last few glimpses of that gorgeous tail disappearing into the sea.

 

 

 

Noctis kept frequenting Galdin Quay after that, much more often than he used to. He slowly stopped fishing, his pole and tackle box collecting dust in his apartment. When questioned on his behavior he just said he was getting bored of it which was hard for his friends to swallow knowing how much the hobby brought him joy.

 

He just wanted to see the merman again. Noctis didn't want it to take over his life but any extra chance he got he went to that beach to that same boulder to try and find the mer. It took a long time, but eventually, he was able to catch glimpses of that pretty yellow and orange tail he now liked to say “looks like a sunset”. In the only way he could, he pulled out line from his pocket, the same chocobo lure tied to the end, and he tossed the fishing line into the water, simply waiting and hoping this would be enough to try and see him again. There was nothing for what felt like hours but was only around fifteen minutes before Noctis felt a few tugs on the line, sitting up straight and peering over the edge on the rock into the water. There was a face and body, slightly obscured by the water and swimming slightly in place but he could recognize those bright colors anywhere.

 

When the merman pushes his face above the water, a shy wiggly smile on his face and slicking back his blond hair, Noctis let out a small huff of incredulous laughter.

 

They spoke warily and slowly to each other, stepping on lines they knew they shouldn’t be but both were so curious of one another. The merman was decidedly much more afraid of Noctis than Noctis ever would be of the mer and it was understandable. Noctis did his best to try and quell his fears as time went on and like a dream come true, Noctis got to see more and more of the mer. He even learned his name; Prompto. Prompto turned out to be bubbly, curious and loud if skittish and shy at times. He was cute.

 

That was something Noctis really couldn’t get over; the fact that Prompto was so incredibly cute. The way his bright blue eyes would light up when he was excited or how he would puff out his cheeks and pout when he was teased or wouldn’t get his way. They started to meet in different places on the Quay, especially when fall and winter started to roll around it was much easier for them to explore, together. Noctis would get in the water and hold onto Prompto’s arms or hands as they swam along the waters—not too far into the sea but just enough. Sometimes Noctis tried to race Prompto but was much, much slower in the water, which didn’t bother him so much when he could see just how mesmerizing it was to watch the mer glide about weightlessly.

 

He was pretty and beautiful in the water, his hair and fins flowing freely, the way his spine arched and his tail curled with his movements. Noctis could watch him swim for hours—study the way his tail was so flexible for days and listen to him laugh for years upon years. In a similar fashion, Prompto couldn’t get enough of Noctis’ legs or the way he looked when walking and running, kicking in the water to swim. Prompto always loved touching them, feeling the muscle underneath and moving them about, bending them and pulling at them gently. Noctis let him have his fun—when he wasn’t tickling the soles of his feet—and liked to run his hands along Prompto’s smooth scales while the merman ran his hands along Noctis’ smooth skin. Prompto always makes offhand comments about other humans he’s seen and compares them to Noctis all the time; differences between males and females and how Noctis didn’t seem to have hair on his legs compared to other males he sees. Noctis answered as many questions as he knew how.

 

It was hard to ask Prompto questions about merfolk—he didn’t really seem to know how to explain them that well though he tried his best. There was one day, far down the road after knowing each other while they were both bathing in the sun, when an odd question came up.

 

“What is ‘kissing’?” Prompto asked to the air, lying on his stomach while Noctis lay on his back, side by side.

 

“Kissing…? It’s a thing couples do…” was the simple answer he could give, drumming his fingers on his belly.

 

Prompto gave a soft hum, running his fingers through his now dry hair, tail swishing in the water below the smooth rock they were perched on.

 

“I wanna try it. I hear humans talk about it all the time on the docks of the Quay; saying its romantic and stuff.”

 

Noctis rolled onto his stomach and folded his arms under his head to look at Prompto, “Well…it’s a thing only couple’s do, you know? You have to be dating to kiss, I guess…”

 

Prompto pushed his upper body up with his hands, looking down at Noctis with an intense stare.

 

“Let’s date, then. I like you and you like me, right…?”

 

Noctis spluttered at this, face flushing darkly and suddenly Prompto’s cute freckles, crystal blue eyes and golden hair was all too much for him to handle. Prompto seemed to be blushing as well, but just slightly, an odd determination set in his eyes. That’s how they started dating, more or less. Noctis did his best to explain to Prompto what it really meant for humans—merfolk seemed to have their own way of “dating” so it was easy to get across.  They tried doing this, despite having no real way to “go out” together but Noctis attempted to be more romantic and bring gifts for Prompto and Prompto had started to bring gifts for Noctis as well.

 

It was only a few weeks after they started dating, Noctis getting used to calling this merman his boyfriend and organizing his collection of gifts from the sea, when Prompto fulfilled his wish of experiencing what kissing was. It was bad—not that Noctis had his fair share of kisses or anything but—it was awkward and weird the first few times around. Prompto didn’t see a point in it and Noctis told him that’s because they weren’t doing it right. So they tried again and again, eventually getting their lips to slot together just right, tilting their heads in the right directions and pressing in just enough. There was a spark of something that lit inside both of them and kissing, along with talking, became their favorite pastime together.

 

Prompto couldn’t get enough of kissing, especially on days when it was colder and Noctis was so warm pressed against his body and mouth. Many times they ended up in a position where Prompto’s tail was curled in front of him and Noctis was sitting comfortably on it, legs wrapped around the mer’s waist as they couldn’t keep their lips off of one another. Prompto liked to play with Noctis hair and Noctis liked to run his hands all along the expanse of Prompto’s back, sometimes rubbing the high scales on his hips. Their latest session was a rather lazy and slow one, summer rolling around to bring a warm haze to the atmosphere and allowing Noctis, free from his studies, to spend even more time with his boyfriend.

 

Their make-out session was sloppy and slow, full of love and exploring tongues, soft mewls and pants coming from both of the males involved. Noctis was sucking on the mer’s tongue enthusiastically when Prompto’s hands roamed lower than they usually do, sliding over the softness of his ass and down to slip under his thighs. This motion continued back and forth, sometimes Prompto even squeezed and tugged, liking the noises he was coaxing out of Noctis when there was a pull to bring them flush together. Noctis wrapped his legs around the merman and they both gasped when his erection pressed against Prompto’s abdomen.  Noctis jerked back, pulling away from the kiss and moving to adjust himself in his swim trunks when Prompto’s hand stopped him.

 

“What is that…?” Prompto’s eyes were glittering with curiosity and just a bit of excitement from their kissing.

 

“It’s…uh…it’s my-“Noctis choked and fumbled, suddenly very aware of how different his and his boyfriend’s lower halves’ were. How was he going to explain this to him?

 

“Is it your dick?”

 

Oh, maybe that’s how. That kind of stupefied Noctis, leaving his wide eyed with his hand still covering his crotch. He didn’t know what to say to continue the conversation, Prompto’s hand sliding down his thigh very slowly with a timid smile on his freckled face.

 

“Uh…” Prompto waved it off, sliding closer to him on the rock.

 

“I’ve heard people talk about it…I’ve seen some people mate on the beach, too…I’m really curious. Can I see it?”

 

Noctis sat up straight, rubbing his face and trying to gather his thoughts. They are dating and have been for a good amount of time now, so it wouldn’t be odd to take their relationship to the next level. Although Noctis doesn’t know how to feel about Prompto having, well, nothing from what he could tell. Eventually Noctis caved in and that’s how he ended up shimmying his swim trunks down his thighs, sitting at the edge of their perch with Prompto’s tail in the water and his upper body practically in-between Noctis’ legs. His face was close and his eyes were wide in curiosity as Noctis slowly unveiled himself.

 

Prompto gave a gasp, pulling back in surprise before tilting his head in confusion and Noctis was feeling embarrassment crawl its way up from his gut into his chest.

 

“It looks so…floppy. Like mine, sorta.” Prompto mumbled and he reached out to touch, cupping all of Noctis in his palm.

 

Noctis jumped a bit at the contact but willed himself not to pull away in a weird amount of anxiety that was clutching his chest. Prompto had his fill of fiddling around with Noctis, gently holding, rubbing and squeezing. All of the attention was odd and felt almost like getting a physical at the doctors but his boyfriend was grinning brightly and making all kinds of odd observations about his dick. Eventually, Noctis started to get stimulated and grow harder, the merman was fascinated by this and begged to know how to make it do it again.

 

“You just…grab it, like this,” Noctis held himself in his hand, “then you start stroking…” he demonstrated slowly, feeling awkward in this situation despite being with his boyfriend.

 

Prompto watched him for only a few seconds before yanking Noctis’ hand away and replacing it with his own eagerly, following the same motions of slow strokes from the base to the very tip. Noctis open his legs a bit more to try and get comfortable, his bottom lip sliding between his teeth and giving a few pointers to the mer; to go faster with a tighter grip to get a better response.  Prompto followed his every word, moving closer and the smile never left his face the whole time he stroked Noctis to a full erection, a grin even broke out on his face when Noctis began to react verbally.

 

“You sound good…” Prompto practically purred, his hand never stopping its simple up and down motion. It wasn’t exactly how Noctis likes to touch himself nor was it anything special, just a steady stroking motion with no squeezing or extra attention to the tip but it was enough.

 

Noctis leaned back on his forearms, unable to take his eyes away from how excited Prompto was about jacking him off. He wanted to cover his mouth and stop the moans and whimpers from spilling out but Prompto was enthralled by them, his free hand was gripping Noctis’ thigh and kneading into the soft flesh there. Prompto perked up further when he saw a clear liquid start to ooze from the head of Noctis’ cock and he reached with his non stroking hand to rub over it, paying attention to how Noctis jolted and twitched in his hand at the touch. He smeared the clear liquid around and brought it close to smell then he slipped his fingers into his mouth to taste, exploring his curiosities how he’s used to doing. Deciding it wasn’t neither here nor there; the mer ran his tongue along the tip to collect the rest of Noctis’ pre-cum and that did the human in.

 

Noctis threw his head back and a choked gasp left his mouth as he cum, spurting ropes over Prompto’s fingers and a bit of his face since the mer was close to him. Prompto jerked back in surprise, quickly wiping off his face but nonetheless excited about what was happening to his boyfriend, keeping up his stroking if a bit faster now. Noctis had to reach down and stop Prompto from further touching his overstimulated and softening cock, his orgasm hitting him harder than normal considering he hadn’t felt another’s touch in some time. He was embarrassed by how quickly he finished but it was quickly replaced with awe as Prompto began to lap up the mess on his hand.

 

“What was that? What is  _this_? It tastes…odd.” Prompto continued to lick his fingers clean despite the claim, his eyes watching as Noctis grew limp once more.

 

Not having the heart or the energy to explain at the moment, Noctis tugged up his shorts and slipped into the water to cuddle his adorable boyfriend. He gave a few sweet kisses before succumbing to his usual post-orgasm nap, Prompto's tail curled around his waist to hold him close as they settled in the warm sun and cool water.

 

 

 

Prompto became bolder with Noctis after he had an explanation about what was happening. An awkward one—Noct never thought he would be explaining the birds and the bees anytime soon to anyone— but it got the point across. Prompto loved pleasuring Noctis, his taste unique and unlike anything to mer had before, his boyfriends noises were music to his ears like that of his people. It took a few tries but with everything human related Prompto caught on quickly.

 

Noctis wrung his fingers through wet blond hair and shook with the effort it took to hold back from shoving his hips forward. His boyfriend worked deftly between his thighs, lips puffy from kissing and cheeks hollowed. Prompto's head bobbed as fast as he could make it, Noctis' cock slipping into his throat with every downward movement, his slick tongue lapping and playing with each inch of the human in his mouth. He enjoys the feeling of taking Noctis in, how hot, thick and heavy the cock is, making obscene slurping noises and getting so caught up he forgets to swallow the extra saliva letting it coat and pool on Noctis' hips.

 

Noct would do his best to last but in all of his experience— which wasn't  _too_  much—he never had anyone do it so enthusiastically or happily before. He would cum easily, with a jolt up his spine and a jerk of his hips Prompto would swallow every last thick drop and milk him until Noct was too sensitive to go on. It was pure heaven, even when the mer would crawl up and kissed him, Noctis' tasting the leftovers of his own musk on his boyfriends tongue.

 

Prompto wanted to suck him off every other day, growing attached to the taste of Noctis' cum and sometimes resorting to begging for it like something out of a porno. Noctis explained that he can't do it that often; it tires him out too much, so they usually went swimming instead. With how excited Prompto started getting about anything sexual Noct was worried that's all their relationship would become but they were able to balance it accordingly, his boyfriend just seemed to be horny a lot. Noct could deal with that.

 

On a particularly hot day, Prompto was kissing and licking his way down Noctis’ abdomen. They were lazy and Noctis basked in the affection when a particular swipe of Prompto’s fin in the water splashed some back at him. He wasn’t unused to this, having a mer for a boyfriend after all, but it brought the merman’s lower half to his attention. He gently pulled Prompto away from his skin—not without a whine from the mer—and cupped his cheeks with a soft smile.

 

“Hey…you’re always doing this stuff for me, and like…I want to know if there’s a way I can do this for you?”

 

Prompto tilted his head around thoughtfully and gave a hum before pulling himself up to rest next to Noctis.

 

“You wanna touch me, right? Make me feel good the way I make you feel good?” Noctis nodded and Prompto crossed his arms.

 

“My stuff is different from yours, so…uh, I hope that’s okay. Give me your hand,” Prompto took Noctis by his wrist and guided it to the front of his tail, a few spaces under his hips where it turned into human.

 

Noctis just nodded in reassurance, nervous about what he would see—and touch—but ready to recuperate all of Prompto's hard work. The mer guided Noct to rub at a certain spot where his scales seemed to look a bit uneven. It was softer than anything else and soon it begun to give way, some of the surrounding scales pulling apart and Noctis' fingers started to dip into the softness. It was a weird experience, watching Prompto's genitals open up in a slit and be coaxed open further to show off light pink folds.

 

They were slick with something like slime and Prompto started to pant, his face flushed as he watched Noctis work him. There was a hole with heat radiating from it the more Noctis experimentally rubbed over; all in all it reminded him of a vagina which wasn't what he was expecting. He rubbed at a spongy bud, recalling his days from touching human women, and Prompto jerked in response with a choked moan. Noctis lavished attention to this part afterward, watching as the pink bud started to grow a darker color, a vibrant red-orange and Prompto started to swell, the bud growing larger.

 

The mer's cock—so that's where it was—slips out in excitement and it resembled something like a big tongue or a suction less tentacle. Weird and straight out of something fictional, Noctis was drawn to it and wrapped his fingers around the wiggling appendage. Prompto tilted his head back with a deep gurgling moan, the noise recognizable yet different from Noctis' own. He stroked, squeezed and pumped Prompto's cock as well as he could with it being as slick and slimy as it was. It grew hotter in his hand and Prompto called his name, tail flicking in the water and a hand gripped Noctis' wrist. Without pulling away, the mer squeezed as if he needed something to hold onto, canting up into Noct's grip around him with the human's name falling from his lips.

 

"N-Noctis please….inside; put your hand inside…!" Prompto begged, pulling Noctis' hand off of his cock.

 

His boyfriend complied and pushed two fingers into the opening easily. It was tighter than he thought but felt some what familiar and Noctis' hand was right at home with a practiced motion of thrusting his fingers. He fucked Prompto, knuckle deep and as fast as his wrist could move, sucking soft marks along the mer's throat and avoiding his gills. The  _noises_  his lover was making almost sounded like a broken song, the mer keening and writhing beautifully under his touch. Prompto suddenly jerked and lurched forward to curl over Noctis' arms, clamping down into Noct's fingers when a wave of slick gushed out of him.

 

Noctis couldn't help but palm himself, rock hard in his swimming trunks from pleasuring his boyfriend. When Prompto lay limp on his back and gave soft whimpers, basking in the afterglow, Noctis brought his fingers up to examine. The mer's cum is stickier than a human's and was relatively clear. Tasting it was a different experience altogether—a flavor the human couldn't quite put together but he could grow used to it. He sucked his fingers clean.

 

"That was…I mean, it was so…" Prompto cut himself off, rubbing his face and giggling softly. Noctis showered his freckled cheeks in kisses.

 

Merfolk, from Noctis' very quick understanding, could go many more rounds than humans. They had crazy libidos and it apparently got crazier during their mating season which sounded wild but explained why Prompto was so horny all the time. It was a survival thing, he guessed, and was why they had so many children; their population was incredible according to Prompto. The mer was ready and rearing to go in ten minutes, tugging Noctis close and trying to pull his shorts down, giggling all the while.

 

Noctis instead laid him back down again and shifted into the water just a bit. He straddled his boyfriend's tail and Prompto easily held him up in a makeshift seat, curious to what his human was doing. Curious no longer—what with his thoughts fogged by blinding pleasure, Prompto sang out loudly. Noctis ignored the burning of his scalp from Prompto yanking so harshly on his hair and worked his mouth over the pretty red-orange cock instead. Lapping at the base and slurping up the slime he relished in every sound, twitch and buck the mer gave.

 

Pumping Prompto's cock in his fist once more, Noct pressed his lips around the hole and switched back and forth from sucking and quickly licking. He pushed a finger inside and followed with his tongue, not stopping his assault until Prompto was mumbling incoherently with another flow of cum, dripping onto Noctis' mouth and chin. He lapped up as much as he could but with it being thicker he could only take so much, using the sea water to clean them off.

 

Prompto made grabby hands and whined for his boyfriend, pulling Noctis close for cuddles and soft kisses. When he started to squirm and begged for "one more round" Noct decided to go for the final act, his own need aching horribly. Explaining to Prompto that he wanted to—well, penetrate him; they both started getting to work on a position that would allow them to do this. The mer was excited to see how it would feel, usually only females were on the receiving end though males’ entering one another wasn’t unheard of in merfolk.

 

It was rather awkward and just a bit time consuming but the lovers managed to find the perfect angle, Noctis straddling Prompto's tail to do so. He poked the tip of his cock at Prompto's hole, the mer fondling his own erection as he watched. With little testing pushes, gauging his lover’s reaction, Noctis slowly started slipping inside the pink folds. Feeling different from anything Noctis had been in before, much tighter as well, he took his time sinking every inch inside. Prompto arched his back and clung onto Noctis' shoulders with gasping breaths.

 

"S-So thick, so long…!" the mer moaned and purred, a shudder wracking his body when his lover bottomed out inside of him. It was a little embarrassing but Noct took it with pride.

 

Noctis nipped and bit at Prompto's shoulders, neck and collarbone leaving behind plenty of marks on his lover. He pulled out slowly, kissing Prompto lovingly when the mer tried to pull Noct's hips back down. He gave a few very slow, grinding thrusts inside to try and get the mer used to him.

 

Prompto was impatient however and gave a low growl, "Faster, Noctis, I want it!"

 

Noctis—not one to deny his boyfriend begging—picked up his pace and planted his hands in a better position to hold his weight. He worked his hips, throwing all of his energy into it to hear Prompto scream out more and more. The mer dug his nails into Noctis' back and clawed marks all across his boyfriend's skin, trying to grip onto him as he shifted, bounced and writhed from the pleasure. Prompto tried bucking up to meet Noctis' pounding but as his orgasm grew, coiling hot in his lower belly, he couldn't muster the energy.

 

He squirmed and splashed his tail in the water, back arching like a bow when he clamped down on Noctis' cock inside him, cumming harder than he ever imagined he could, Noctis' name spilling from his lips. He pulled Noct close—he can't get over how  _deep_  he is inside—and whines when his boyfriend trembled in his arms. Noct filled him up—oh Astrals that felt good—and laid limp on top of his body, spent from the exertion it took to keep up the angle he was in.

 

Prompto babbled, "Good, so good—I love you, I love you so much, Noctis…" as he combed his fingers through the human's hair.

 

Noctis gave lazy kisses to the mer's freckled shoulders and soft hums of agreement. After relaxing for a few moments Noct raised himself on his arms to pull out, limbs sore and body tired from lying in the sun near the water with his boyfriend. Instead, Prompto hugged him and lunged forward, bringing them splashing into the cool water. He kisses Noct lovingly under the surface and placed some across his cheeks with chirps and purrs of affection.

 

Noctis laughed and got a mouth full of water, he swam to the top to gasp for air, a grin on his face. He felt hands and fingers on his thighs which quickly slid up to grip his ass and Prompto poked his head above the surface. There was a playful glint in the merman's eye as he started to swim with Noctis, his hand's never leaving the human's ass.

 

"So, can I try going in you next time?"


End file.
